Fool Me Once
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Crowley has ordered you to distract the Winchesters by any means necessary, but when you grow attached to them, things get complicated. Will you follow your orders or follow your heart? Reader insert, rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Fool Me Once, Part One.

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

Warning- mentions of smexy times.*

You had been Crowley's assistant ever since he became the king of hell. He treated you pretty fairly, even though he considered vampires to be beneath him. He approached you one night while you were cleaning his torture weapons. Your stomach was gurgling at the scent and sight of the blood.

"Hungry darling?" He questioned and you quickly wiped off the rest of the blood. "I figured we could discuss business over dinner." He lead you to the dinning hall and pulled your chair out for you.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" You questioned as you sipped from a goblet of blood.

"Well, this morning I was thinking about how to get the Winchester boys off my case for awhile. Then I realized, I have an incredibly attractive assistant, who the Winchesters have never met. Y/N, would you be willing to befriend them and keep them off of my trail for a few months?" He wondered, though he knew you'd say yes. You liked venturing out into the human world, you'd jump at the chance for an opportunity like that.

"Of course." You said and smiled.

"In the morning you can go shopping for a new wardrobe. You'll need something that screams lumberjack." The following morning you went to a department store and loaded up on flannel shirts and ripped jeans. You hopped that you could pass as a hunter, it couldn't be that hard, could it? Crowley tracked them down and you swooped in to save them from an organized demon attack. You used special demon killing, throwing knives that Crowley had crafted himself.

"I'm sorry… who are you exactly?" Dean questioned, you could sense a testosterone fueled turf war rising inside of the two hunters.

"Y/N." You talked to them, got to know them, and gave them some sob story about how your hunting partner had just died tragically. They sympathized with you and let you join them. You played the part of hunter well, then things got complicated.

It all started one night when Sam had left the hotel you three were staying at, to pick up some old newspaper articles. You were doing research when Dean came up behind you and started rubbing your shoulders.

"You seem tense sweetheart." He whispered in your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. He started to knead the knots that had formed between your shoulder blades.

"You and I both know when Sam says ten minutes, he never means ten minutes." He said.

"Dean, that's a bit of a distraction from the case isn't it?" You asked and looked up at him.

"Y/N honey, I think we could both use a distraction. Don't you?" He questioned with a smirk. You had actually grown to like Dean, but you weren't going to let your mission be jeopardized by some little crush.

"Sorry Dean, but it's not gonna happen today." You told him.

"It's alright, no hard feelings cutie." He said and booped your nose, like the dork he is.

"I didn't hate the back rub though." You added with a wink. He chuckled and went back to working the kinks out of your muscles.

"What would your boyfriend think about this?" He leaned down questioned in your ear. You started to panic, Dean had caught on, but you had been so careful.

"Boyfriend? What do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend." You said defensively.

"So, you don't sneak off to talk to him on the phone constantly?" He asked. You supposed that Dean thinking you had a secret boyfriend was better than him finding out that you were working for Crowley.

"No, it's bold of you to assume it's not my girlfriend." You said cheekily.

"Oh… Oh duh… you swing both ways?" He guessed, biting his lip.

"Yeah… You thought I was just (Straight/Gay)?" You asked, raising your eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's odd, I'm usually better at reading people." Dean said and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Not everyone fits into your stereotypical boxes, Dean." You huffed as though you were genuinely offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Dean apologized.

"I'm just messing with you, if I was actually offended you'd know." You assured him.

"So, you have a girlfriend? What's her name?" He wondered.

"Dean, I was just messing with you. I'm not dating anyone, I was just talking to a friend. Don't worry, you're still in the running, there is no competition." You teased.

"Maybe this'll help my odds." Dean said with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed you passionately, you rubbed your knee against his groin. Then it was on like donkey kong. *wink wink*

All caution was thrown to the wind as you were thrown onto the bed. Dean kissed you fervently as he fumbled with the buttons on your shirt.

"Too many damn buttons." He growled against your lips and you decided to help him out a little. The sound of his blood rushing was pounding in your ears. You felt your fangs pierce through the soft tissue of your gums. You tried to will them into retracting, but it just wasn't happening. You had to push yourself away.

"Y/N, baby what's wrong?" He questioned and you covered your mouth. Then an idea popped into your head, the perfect excuse.

"I'm gonna be sick." You lied and ran into the bathroom. You breathed in deeply and tried to calm down, after making some fake gagging sounds.

"Do you think it's something you ate?" Dean questioned as your fangs slipped back into their hiding place.

"I don't know." You sighed, wanting to cry out in frustration.

"So I take it, the moment is over?" Dean questioned, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what hit me." You huffed and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Don't be sorry Y/N, I'll text Sam to pick up some crackers and ginger ale." He told you. You rested your forehead against the mirror, staring into your E/C eyes. After a few minutes you exited the bathroom and Dean was at your side.

"Here Y/N, come lay down." He said and peeled back the covers. You laid down and he started rubbing your back again, but it felt different this time. The touches were no longer sensual, they were comforting and warming. You soon fell asleep under Dean's gentle hands.

You woke up with Dean wrapped around you, Sam looked at the two of you and chuckled. Your stomach growled loudly and you realized you still hadn't eaten. You needed blood immediately, or this mission was going to last much longer.

"Feeling better Y/N?" He questioned and you nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Fool Me Once, Part 2.

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

Warning- mentions of smexy times.*

You squirmed out of Dean's grasp and grabbed your jacket.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. Want anything?" You offered.

"Some eggs and Turkey bacon would be great, Dean will probably just want some coffee." You walked to a diner a few blocks away and you laid eyes on a waitress. She looked healthy, a little blood loss wouldn't kill her. You walked over to her, gently put your hand on her shoulder, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Follow me." You commanded, casting your spell over her. You led her behind the building and dug your fangs into her soft, delicate neck. The trance kept her silent while you got your fill. You couldn't understand this aversion some vampires had to feeding off of humans, you didn't see the harm in feeding off of them, as long as you left them alive. She was sweet, it had been so long since you'd tasted something so pleasant. The warmth on your tongue trailed down your throat, soothing any dryness you felt. You had to force yourself out of an utterly euphoric state to keep from draining her completely. You propped the unconscious up against the side of the building and went inside to get Sam and Dean's breakfast. Luckily the building had no outside cameras and the woman would be awake, with no memory of the incident, in about twenty minutes. When you got back to the hotel Dean was awake and looking over newspaper articles with Sam.

"Eggs with turkey bacon, and a black coffee." You said and handed it to them.

"Did you eat already?" Dean questioned.

"I had a quick bite." You responded, trying not to laugh at the stupid vampire pun you had just made.

"Well you look better." Dean said with a cheeky smile. You knew exactly where his mind was going, because you were already there. You knew the moment Dean got you alone, he'd try to make up for the night before. Having just fed, you could probably have a good time, without your fangs making an appearance.

"Y/N, did you hear me?" Sam asked, and you looked over at him. You hadn't realized that he had been talk to you.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" You questioned, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I said you and Dean need to go back to the records office and find the victims' birth certificates, we have to find a link between the three." Sam repeated. You changed into your fed clothes and followed Dean out to the impala. Halfway down the road, your hand started inching up his thigh. You could tell Dean was becoming increasingly distracted by your actions.

"Baby, don't start something you can't finish." He growled and pulled over.

"Oh, I intended to finish this." You said, biting your lip. Before you knew it, you were in the back seat with Dean on top of you. Dean made you feel something no one ever had, he made you feel loved, desired, sexy. He made sure you were completely satisfied, before he let himself fall over the edge. You laid there in his arms, the windows were fogged up and you were both sweating, from the fiery passion. There was a tap on the window and you both jumped.

"Get out of the car!" Rasped the unfamiliar voice. You both quickly dressed and adjusted yourselves before exiting the vehicle. The two of you were arrested for public indecency and taken to the local police department. It wasn't your first time in the back of a police car and you sure it wouldn't be the last. Dean stole glances at you when he thought the sheriff wasn't paying attention.

"I'm gonna have to call Sam." He told you. Which meant Sam would find out what the two of you had been doing, and you'd probably get the biggest 'bitch face' of all time.

"You have the right to remain silent kid, I suggest you take it." The sheriff barked. When you got to the jail Dean called Sam. Thanks to Vampire senses, you could hear the whole conversation.

"Dean you were supposed to be working, not banging Y/N on the side of the road." Sam growled.

"Sam, you've seen Y/N, I just couldn't help myself. They're so sexy, and they know it." Dean told him and you smiled.

"If it were just you, I'd let you sit there all night." Sam huffed. "I'm going to come pick you up, but Y/N is with me for the rest of this case, since you two can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh Sam, it wasn't just our hands." Dean chuckled.

"Gross Dean, I didn't need that picture in my head." Sam scoffed. "I'll be there in 10 minutes, then we'll go pick up the impala."

Sam flashed his badge and managed to get us out. The drive to get the impala was silent and awkward, I sat alone in the back seat, while Dean sat with Sam up front.

"While I am very annoyed right now, I'm happy that you two have found something in each other." Sam said with his signature puppy dog smile.

"Don't get all sappy Sammy, it's just sex." Dean said and your heart sank. Just sex, it was just sex to him.

"Stop the car!" You ordered.

"Y/N, you don't have to walk because Dean is an idiot." Sam said, glaring at his brother.

"What?" Dean questioned, clearly confused.

"I said stop the damn car!" You yelled. The car skidded to a halt and you got out, slamming the door behind you.

"What did I do?" You heard Dean ask.

"I don't know Dean, maybe it was the fact that you acted like Y/N was worth about as much as a sex toy to you." Sam scolded. "You know for a smart guy, you say some really dumb things. Take the car, I'm going to walk with Y/N." Sam got out of the car. Dean tried to talk to you, but Sam told him to go. Dean sped off and you walked with Sam, staring down and your feet.

"I'm sorry Y/N. Dean has never really been in a committed relationship." Sam explained.

"I'm not looking for a committed relationship." You sighed. "I just… I don't know… it was more than just sex for me, and I thought it was for him too." You continued.

"I'm sorry Y/N." He said again.

"Don't apologize Sam, it's not your fault. I just wish Dean was as considerate as you are." You confessed. A cold gust of wind washed over you and you shivered. Being a vampire meant you could survive extreme temperatures and conditions, but that didn't make the cold any less uncomfortable. Sam removed his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. He looked into your eyes and you looked into his. His fingers were clasped around the lapels of his jacket, as he gravitated closer to you. You closed the gap between the two of you and pressed your lips to his. He kissed back, but only for a moment, before pulling away.

"I can't… I can't do this to Dean." Sam sighed and let go of the jacket. '

"You can't do this to Dean? He clearly doesn't care about me, I'm nothing more than an object to him." You huffed.

"He is still my brother, it's wrong." He said firmly. They two of you continued on to the impala, in complete silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Fool Me Once, Part Three.

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

Warning- Mentions of smexy times.*

You road back to the hotel with Dean, while Sam took the 'borrowed' car back to its owner. Dean kept looking at you in the rearview mirror, but you tried to ignore him.

"Y/N, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much it meant to you. I'm used to one night stands, I guess it's different when it's with a friend. Y/N you're beautiful, funny, and smart, and you're my friend. I value you, I really do, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't. I'm glad to have you around, you're a great hunter and I enjoy our time together…" Dean said, and you could sense a 'but' coming. "But… I don't think I could see us as anymore than friends." He added. You nodded in understanding, though you were a bit disappointed.

"I understand, I feel the same way." You lied. Dean was the first person you had been with in a long time, a really long time… it had been about seven decades. You hadn't been with anyone since your first boyfriend had turned you.

You had known that he was a vampire from the very beginning, hell that was what had drawn you to him. Well, that and the fact that your mother hated him. He was the love of your life and he turned you against your will. You had trouble trusting anyone, because of him. He was still alive, but you had no idea where he was. When he dies you'll know, he is your sire, you'll feel it and part of you will die with him.

When you three finally get back to the hotel, you find that the lights are on, which was odd, because Sam was sure he had turned them off before he left. The three of you grabbed your guns and carefully entered the room. You found a red headed woman, in a Harry Potter shirt, sitting on Dean's bed.

"Sup Bitches." She greeted.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood, working a Vetala case." She responded. Dean walked over and hugged her, and you couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"I called, but neither one of you answered." Charlie told them.

"Yeah well Dean managed to get arrested for public indecency." Sam informed her, with his best bitch face on.

"Hey, it wasn't just me. It takes two to… you know… have hardcore sex." Dean said with a shit eating grin. You rolled your eyes and offered your hand to her.

"I'm Y/N Y/L/N."

"Charlie Bradbury, the guys never mentioned you before." She stated, curiously as she shook your hand.

"Well, I only just met them about a month ago." You told her. That night you decided to get another room, not really wanting to be with either of the brothers, due to the lingering awkwardness. Then Sam suggested that Charlie room with you. You didn't really want to, but you didn't feel like causing anymore issues.

"So Y/N, how long have you been hunting?" Charlie wondered.

"All my life." You said shortly, not really wanting to talk to her. It wasn't Charlie's fault, you hardly knew the girl, but the day had been long and disappointing. For some reason, see her hug Dean made you want to rip that pretty red hair off of her head.

"Y/N, that look you gave me when Dean hugged me, I know that look. Trust me you have nothing to worry or be upset about. Dean is like a brother to me, and besides, I'm not interested in guys." She told you, which made you feel a little better.

"Sorry for being kind of cold. It has just been a long day." You apologized.

The following morning you were woken up by Dean with two cups of coffee. After your morning ritual of slathering yourself in sunscreen, you met them at the car. Charlie went with Dean to the records office and you went with Sam to the victims house.

The two of you were looking around the victim's closet when you heard footsteps. Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you into a closet with him. You could hear him breathing and… sniffling your hair? You thought that was a bit odd, but you quickly forgot about it when you felt something press against your thigh. You smiled to yourself, Sam was kinky, he liked the idea of getting caught… it was always the quiet ones. He was so warm and so close, you had to admit you were getting pretty hot under the collar yourself. The footsteps faded and you got out of the closet.

"A little excited there Sammy?" You teased as he locked the office door. He walked back over to you and looked you in the eye.

"Say the word and I'll go unlock the door." He told you before pulling your jacket off.

"I'm not hearing any objection sweetheart, I assume I have your consent?" He questioned.

"Yes, definitely." You said breathlessly. He pushed you back onto the desk and climbed on top of you. You prayed it would hold your combined weight. Sam nipped at your neck as he slipped his hand under your shirt.

"If I hear you say Dean's name, I will stop and leave you here to finish yourself." He told you and you nodded.

The next thirty minutes were probably the best of your life. Sam was somehow gentle and dominating all at once. You both laid on the desk after, trying to catch your breath.

"That was incredible." You sighed and snuggled against his chest. Sam chuckled and kissed the top of your head. You looked up and saw something hanging off of one of the ceiling fan blades. You stood up to reach for it and Sam sat up.

"Um… Y/N, not that I don't enjoy the view." He paused and you could feel him staring at your ass. "But what are you doing?" Sam asked as you grabbed the string, it was a hex bag.

"Torch this while I get dressed." You ordered and tossed it too him. You picked up your clothes and sat Sam's on the desk. Sam lit the hex bag on fire and threw it in the trash can. You pulled on your pants and you let Sam button up your shirt. He sighed and pressed his forehead to your.

"What?" You questioned, you knew there was something he wanted to say.

"I really enjoyed that, touching you, kissing you, loving you." He said quietly.

"You love me?" You asked and he nodded.

"Of course I love you, Y/N. Whatever you want to become of this, I'm fine with it, just as long as I get to do that again." He told you, and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on your lips.

"Let's not overcomplicate things, your mine and I'm yours, it's that simple." You said. After a long kiss you both went back to the car to go meet Dean and Charlie, for lunch and to go over what you had found. When you got in the car Sam fixed your hair and you ran your fingers through his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fool Me Once, Part Four. **

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

*Warning- Mentions of smexy times.*

When you got to the diner, Dean and Charlie were ordering their food so you went ahead and ordered with them. Being a vampire, you found human food unappetizing and almost indigestible, even foods you had enjoyed when you were human. You had to order something, to keep up appearances. You ordered a BLT, and attempted to stomach half of it, you were definitely going to be sick later on. Sam told Dean and Charlie about the hex bag, but you left out other details.

"It took you two that long to find one hex bag?" Dean questioned.

"What can I say? It was well hidden." You said and shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich, suppressing a gag. Halfway through the meal Sam got up to go to the bathroom and Charlie went to look at the old arcade game they had by the door. That was when you felt Dean's foot brush your leg.

"What would you say to a quicky in the bathroom?" Dean questioned.

"No thanks Dean, I don't think that is something friends do." You huffed.

"Y/N, I thought we were passed this." Dean said and laid his hand on yours.

"We are, that's why I'm not going to have sex with you. Besides, I've moved on." You hissed, no longer trying to hide your bitterness.

"Moved on? With who?" At that moment Sam came out of the bathroom and sat down beside you.

"Sammy, I missed you." You squealed in the highest voice you could manage, before kissing him. Sam hesitantly kissed you back before pulling away. Dean sat there, mouth agape.

"I'm going to go start the car." Dean grumbled and left.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded.

"Sorry Sam, he was pissing me off and I really did miss you." You said, biting your lip. Sam shook his head and picked up the check.

"I understand what Dean did to you was frustrated, but you can't flaunt our relationship in front of him. It's wrong." He told you.

"Then you'd better switch rooms with Charlie, because I'm having you tonight." You ordered and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Oh, are you?" When you got in the car you saw that you had text from Crowley, asking how the mission was going. That was when you started feeling the guilt, that was when you remembered that this was just a mission.

When you got back to the hotel, you went to take a shower while Sam went out to get some beers. When you got out of the shower you heard the front door open and assumed Sam was back. You dried off and threw your towel on the floor, fully prepared to give Sam the show of his life. You opened the door and leaned against the frame, without looking up.

"Like what you see Sammy?" You questioned as you slowly lifted your head, only to see that Sam wasn't in the room, but Dean was. You let out a startled shout and grabbed a long shirt to cover yourself.

"Dean… I… I thought you were Sam."

"Clearly." He sighed."You know, there is one thing I don't get. Why did you make such a big deal about what us having sex meant, if you were just going to go screw my brother?" Dean demand, you could hear the anger rising in his voice as he came closer to you.

"I slept with Sam because he cares about me, unlike you, and I care about him." You growled.

"What makes you think I don't care about you sweetheart? I'd lay down my life you baby doll." He told you and got in your face. You didn't know what it was about Dean, but he was just so hard to resist in every way. The scent of his blood made your stomach hurt and the scent of his skin made you body ache. Dean leaned down and started to kiss you, he grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head, before guiding you over to the bed. In a flash his clothes were gone and he was on top of you. You should have stopped him, you should have pushed him away and told him to sighed as Dean peppered your chest with kisses. He moved back up and you nipped at his neck a little harder than you meant to.

"Sorry." You apologized and pulled away as soon as you tasted his blood, desperately trying to hide your fangs.

"It's fine baby, I like it rough." He told you in a husky voice. Once you lost yourself in the feeling of Dean's touch your fangs retracted and you were able to relax. You could feel your climax quickly approaching, and you could tell Dean was close as well, that was when the door opened. You turned your head and saw a shocked and hurt Sam. He didn't say anything, he didn't yell, or lash out, he just walked back out the door after slamming it. You pushed Dean off and quickly threw on some clothes, before chasing after Sam. You found Sam at a bar across the street from the hotel.

"Sam?" You ask and cautiously approached him.

"Go away Y/N, I don't have anything to say to you." Sam told you.

"Sam, I'm sorry you had to see that. I just need you to know that I love you, but I also love Dean." You confessed. Sam glared at you as he sipped on a glass of whiskey.

"What are you saying? You want me to share you with my brother?" Sam questioned. You sighed and rest your head in your hands.

"I know how messed up that sounds, and I understand if you don't want to, but I can't choose. Please don't make me choose Sammy, because I could never choose between the two of you. Conventional relationships have never worked for me, I think it's time to try something different." You told him.

"So, you're saying that you love us both equally and you want to be with both of us?" He questioned.

"Yeah." After Sam finished his drink, the two of you walked back to the hotel, where Dean was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked as though he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have…" Dean started.

"Dean, it's fine, can we talk?" Sam interrupted. You sat down and told Dean everything that you had just said to Sam.

"So, what? You want us to share you?" Dean asked, sounding a little confused.

"I understand it sounds strange, but I love you both too much to choose. It's either both of you or neither." You said simply.

"I'm fine with it, I mean I've only been sharing everything with Sam, since forever." Dean said.

"And I'd rather have to share you than not have you at all." Sam added.

***Kind comments are always welcome.***


	5. Chapter 5

Fool Me Once, Part Five.

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

Warning- mentions of smexy times and mentions of eating disorders.*

The three of you stayed up late that night discussing this arrangement, You realized there would have to be rules, so all three of you could be happy.

"There will have to be rules of course." You told them.

"What? Like sexy rules?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrows.

"No." You chuckled. "Those will come later." You added and wiggled your eyebrows. "No, I mean peace keeping rules."

"What did you have in mind?" Sam questioned.

"Well first off, no competing. I've noticed you two are pretty competitive, which is fine, just not over me." The two nodded and agreed. "Secondly, no bad mouthing each other to me. I love both of you and I won't listen to it." Again they agreed. "So do you two have any rules for me?" You wondered.

"Well… no bad mouthing one if us to the other of course and no backing out of pre made plans you made with one of us for spontaneous plans with the other." Sam told you and you looked over at Dean.

"I'd just say, that I don't want hear about your what you do with Sam when you're with me."

"Ok, no talking about what I do with one of you when I'm with the other, that will prevent jealousy and other issues." You acknowledged.

After the case was over and the witch in the town had been taken down, you went back to the bunker to regroup and rest. You spent the first night in the bunker with Sam. He made dinner and you at in front of the tv. After dinner You laid in his arms as he read to you. The next morning you somehow convinced Sam not to go on his morning run, and stay in bed for a different kind of exercise. When you were finished you snuck out for a quick snack and came back to find Dean working on the impala.

"Something wrong with the car?" You wondered

"There is nothing wrong with my baby." Dean said and walked over to you. He leaned down and kissed you softly, before sliding his hand up the back of your shirt.

"Do you have any plans with Sam?" Dean asked and you shook your head. You were sure that he was about to put the moves on you, but he didn't.

"Want to help me with baby?"

"Sure." You helped Dean with some detail work and afterward the two of you grabbed a beer and went inside. You went to sit down on the couch and Dean pulled you into his arms.

"Dean? What are you doing?" You questioned in utter confusion.

"I'm not listening to Sam bitch because you sat on the couch while covered in dirt and motor oil." He said.

"Then how about you clean me up?" You suggested and Dean raised his eyebrow with intrigue.

"Be in the shower in five minutes, or I'll start without you." He teased and kissed you before leaving the room to get some clean clothes. You grabbed your own clothes, ran into the bathroom, and stripped down. You wanted to present yourself for Dean, but of course sitting on the toilet is anything but sexy. So you just stood, naked, leaning against the wall. Dean walked in with a robe on.

"Eager little thing aren't you?" Dean dropped his robe and turned the shower on. He held open the curtain for you and you got in next to him. Dean started washing your hair gently. While you enjoyed the new levels of intimacy you had started experiencing with both Sam and Dean, it was different from sex. This was so much more deep and meaningful. You were surprised that Dean hadn't tried to spark something day, even though you could tell that he wanted to.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" You questioned.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm naked, in front of you, and you've chosen to wash my hair." You snickered.

"I'm just trying to be romantic… Sam made you dinner… and I heard him reading to you." Dean said quietly.

"Dean, we've talked about this, no competing for me or talking about what I do with Sam." You reminded him.

"I think I need a real reminder." He stated, and you realized that you were about to see another side of Dean Winchester, a submissive side. You gave Dean what you felt he needed, nothing harsh, but you were a bit rougher and you teased him until he was practically begging. Once you got out of the shower the two of you went to see if Sam wanted lunch. Sam took a break from studying lore to go with you and Dean. You looked around the diner, feeling disappointed when you saw that there were no tables with three, adjacent seats available. The brothers sat together and you sat across from them. Sam entwined his ankles with yours, and Dean rested his hand on your knee. You didn't think anyone could see, or if they did, you thought they didn't care. You ordered your lunches and ate, though you didn't want to, you made yourself eat. Sam seemed to notice that you weren't happy with your meal.

"Not hungry, Y/N?" He questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"I guess not." You said.

"You pick at your food lot and usually only eat about half of your meals." Sam observed. "Y/N, if you need anything, you can talk to us, we can help you pay for therapy, or medication. Whatever is wrong, we're here, you don't have to suffer in silence." He continued. Dean said nothing, but looked at you worriedly. It was endearing that they were so concerned about you. You had to think of something that would keep them from thinking you were sick. You could start eating really rare meat, it was more appealing to you, but not so much to the people around you.

"I swear I'm fine, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit this, but I'm a really picky eater." You lied and faked embarrassment.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has their own tastes. We'll work on finding more stuff you like eating." Sam assured you and grabbed your hand from across the table. He gave you a small smile and Dean rubbed your knee gently. You had never felt so loved in your entire life. Then you felt a tap on your shoulder, and you turned to see an elderly woman, she looked to be about seventy years old.

"Excuse me, but don't you think that's a little indecent. Holding his hand, while the other has his hand on your knee." She scoffed.

"Displaying affection towards my boyfriends?" You questioned.

"You're dating them both? At once?" She asked looking almost irate. Why did this bitch think your relationship was any of her business?

"Yeah… look ma'am, I don't criticize whatever wrinkly horror show goes on in your bedroom, so it's none of your business what goes on in mine." you spat and she stood there looking bewildered.

"Don't you have any respect for your elders?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I respect those who respect me. Gawking at me and questioning my personal life, isn't respectful. Have a good day ma'am." You told her and went back to your half eaten burger. She stomped off with a huff, while muttering 'Well, I never.' Under her breath. You just rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to the boys. Dean was laughing his ass off, but Sam looked a little disappointed in you.

"Y/N, that was rude." Sam scolded.

"She was being rude first, she had no right to judge us." Dean told him. That night you stayed with Dean, you watch a couple slasher films with him before going to bed. Shortly after Dean fell asleep, you got a text from Crowley, telling you to go outside. You got up and pulled on a robe, before heading out the door. You saw Crowley standing next to the impala.

"You haven't been checking in, I was starting to think they had chopped your head off." He said.

"Sorry, I've been a bit distracted myself." You confessed, wanting to get this meeting over as soon as possible.

"You haven't fallen for one of the Winchester boys, have you?" Crowley inquirred. "Because that would be grounds for termination." He growled. Fear jolted down your spine. For Crowley, firing someone was quite literal.

"Of course not, I've been nothing but professional."

"Good, I'll check back with you in a week, love." He said, before vanishing. You shivered as you walked back inside. You took off the robe and crawled back into bed next to Dean. Dean rolled over and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Where did you go?" He wondered as he nuzzled against your neck.

"I just need some fresh air, get some sleep baby." You said and kissed him. Dean rolled over, leaving you awake with your thoughts, fears, and overwhelming guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fool Me Once, Part Six. **

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

When you had joined the boys, you hadn't brought a lot of personal items with you, just what you could fit in a duffle bag. You had brought a few sentimental objects, like pictures and jewelry. You had pictures of you with your ex-boyfriend, Lawrence. While you loved Sam and Dean with all of your heart, Lawrence would always have a piece of you. The relationship between you and your sire had been anything but healthy, that didn't stop you from loving him. When Lawrence had left you, lost and alone, Crowley took you in. Crowley gave you food and a place to stay, in exchange for unwavering loyalty. You didn't mind working for Crowley, at least you were safe, but you were never really happy. You weren't allowed to date or go out, he even objected to harmless flirting. He said those things were a distraction from your duty to the king, now that you had a taste of freedom, you did not want to go back.

You, Sam, and Dean had just gotten back on the road, and back to sharing a cramped hotel room. The boys had gotten over any jealousy they had and things were going very smoothly. While on the road you had decided it was best to keep romantic activities pg, it was easier to keep everyone happy that way. Neither of the boys wanted to walk in on you having special time with the other, it was just too weird and upsetting for them to see. Luckily they could stomach seeing each other kiss, cuddle, and hug you.

On the way into town you had fallen asleep and missed Sam's explanation of the case. When you arrive at the hotel Dean gently nudged you to wake you up.

"Hey baby, we're here." You woke up and rubbed your eyes. Before you could yawn you realized your fangs were out. Similar to morning wood, morning fang was a nightmare every vampire must endure. You quickly covered your mouth and Dean gave you an odd look.

"You alright? You're not going to ruin baby's interior are you?" He questioned.

"No, I'm ok, just morning breath." You mumbled. Dean rolled his eyes and helped you out of the car.

"I've smelled things much worse than your morning breath Y/N, just go brush your teeth so I can get a kiss and see that pretty smile." You went into the bathroom and waited for your fangs to retract, it didn't take long, but it was a sign that you really needed blood. You brushed your teeth and walked out to kiss your boys.

"Mmm minty fresh." Dean chuckled. Sam just smiled and accepted the tender kiss you gave him.

"So what are we hunting? Werewolves? Vetalas? Wendigos?" You guessed.

"Vampires." Sam announced and you went pale, well paler than usually at least.

"Freakin bloodsuckers, I'm gonna enjoy this. It's been too long since I chopped up a fang." Dean chuckled and you had to hold back tears.

"Can I hang back on this one?" You asked, hoping they couldn't just how upset you really were.

"You can if you want to, but why? You seem really upset over this." Sam walked over and engulfed you in his arms. Dean dropped what he was doing and made his way over.

"I have a complicated history with vampires." You told them, which wasn't completely a lie.

"Well if you want to stay back and man the research you can, but we might have to call you if need back up. Is that ok?" Dean asked, you nodded reluctantly.

That night, after hours of research and preparation, you went to sleep in Sam's bed. You cuddled up to Sam, but by morning you'd be snuggled up with Dean. You didn't

Need to sleep that often, but you enjoyed it, most of the time. There were times when sleeping could be unpleasant. Sometimes it brought back a of times when Lawrence wasn't so nice to you. You woke with a start, fangs out, in defense. The brothers jolted up with you and went to comfort you, then they noticed your fangs.

"Y-Y-Y/N?" Sam stammered in horror. Dean jumped into action, grabbing his machete. You panicked and realized you were trapped. Inside of trying to fight, you just broke down in tears.

"Dean put the machete away." Sam ordered.

"She's a vampire!" Dean growled.

"No Dean, she is our girlfriend and we love her. Now put the weapon down and let's talk about this." You sat down on the couch with them and explained everything, from the day you were turned to the day Crowley gave you your orders.

"You lied to us, you've been working for Crowley all this time." Dean fumed. "Was this all a lie? Did you even love us at all?" Dean questioned, a look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

"Of course I love you Dean, I love both of you, more than anything. I'm so sorry." You said in shame before hanging your head. Dean said nothing, he just grabbed his jacket and left, slamming the door hard. You looked over at Sam, trying to read the look on his face.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry." You told him quietly. He just patted your leg and kissed the top of your head.

"It's ok, I forgive you. Give Dean a few days, he'll come around. Then we can help you break whatever contract you have with Crowley." Sam assured you. Sam left to go find Dean and you prayed that Dean would find it in his heart to forgive you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fool Me Once, Part Seven. **

Y/N- Your Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

E/C- Eye color

Vampire reader.

It had been a week and Dean still wasn't talking to you. He kept giving you awkward sideways glances and dirty looks. Then Sam left the two of you alone, though you asked him not to, to pick up some groceries. You were satting in the library reading up on contracts and loopholes, when Dean walked in with his duffle bag.

"Where is Sam?" Dean questioned and you were surprised that he was actually talking to you.

"He went to the store." You told him.

"Tell him I'm going to help Garth." Dean said and turned to leave.

"You're going on a hunt and you didn't even talk to us about it first?" You asked.

"Oh please, Y/N you're in no place to say that." Dean scoffed.

"Dean I'm sorry, how many times do I have to apologize?" You asked. "I love you, you have to know that I love you and I would to anything to get you back." You told him and gently grabbed for his hand. Dean jerked his and away and turned back to look at you.

"You lied to us, kept us away from demons, reported what we were doing to Crowley. How can you say you love me after that? You're no better than Crowley himself." Dean spat and tears gathered in your eyes. You hang your head and wrapped your arms around yourself.

"I'll tell Sam were you went. Call if you need back up." You said, barely above a whisper.

"I won't be calling you." He snapped as he left. When Sam came back twenty minutes later, he found you crying in his room.

"Baby? What's the matter?" You told him what had happened he comforted you until you stopped crying. He reassured you that everything would be alright, but you didn't see how.

Two days passed and neither of you had heard from Dean and you were starting to worry. Sam and you packed up and went to find Dean. You went to the hotel he had been staying at with Garth, their room had been destroyed and it reeked of sulfur. You started to panic, demons had gotten Dean. Your phone rang and you saw that it was Crowley. You answered frantically.

"Where is he?" You demanded.

"You mean the Winchester that you don't have feelings for? You can't double cross me sweetheart, I invented the double cross." He growled into the phone.

"Don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him." You begged.

"Meet at the crossroads alone, in forty-five minutes." Crowley snarled and hung up. You told Sam what he had said and he refused to let you go alone.

"If I don't go alone he might kill Dean." You cried.

"He isn't going to kill Dean, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." When you got to the crossroads Crowley was there, holding an incapacitated Dean. He looked bruised and beaten. You got out of the car and walked over, Sam followed you.

"I told you to come alone." Crowley growled.

"She isn't following your orders anymore Crowley. Hand Dean over, now!" Sam ordered. Before Crowley could respond you attacked him, you wanted to kill him for what he had done to Dean. Crowley dropped Dean as you punched him hard across the face.

"You bitch!" He snarled and retrieved a syringe out of his pocket, he stabbed you with it and pushed the plunger down. You tried to continue fighting as the world around you faded to black. When you woke up you were back at the bunker in Dean's room, you tried to sit up, but the room started to spin.

"Whoa sweetheart, don't get up. Crowley pumped you full of dead man's blood." Dean said and sat down next to you. His face was bruised and covered in dried blood. Sam walked into the room with a washcloth and handed it to Dean.

"Thanks."

"You're up." Sam observed and leaned down to give you a soft kiss. When he pulled away you looked over at Dean, who was frowning.

"Dean, I'm really sorry about Crowley." You apologized.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said, I love you. I'd like to get back together, if you'll have me." He sighed and you could have swore he pouted just a little.

"Of course I'll take you back, Dean I love you." You said and motioned him to come close for a kiss. Dean kissed you deeply and you reciprocated.

"Can we cuddle?" You asked sheepishly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sam said, sounding disappointed.

"Sam, I want to cuddle with you too." You told him. Sam got in on one side of you and Dean on the other. You sighed happily, nestled against Dean's chest while Sam wrapped an arm around you. Sam kissed your check, Dean kissed your forehead, and all was right with the world.


End file.
